Blank Page
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: This is a song fic...Morgan has Gia, Gia hates Reid. M-rate not really, for language to be safe.  Thank you guys so much for all the support. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!
1. Blank Page

_**I own nothing…**_

_**This is a song fic…Mum&Sons' White Blank Page**_

_**Thank everyone for their support. Pulled me back from the edge, I am so appreciative.**_

_**Serious lapse in sanity, forgive me.**_

_**I will not stop doing what makes me happy and keeps me sane because of a few bad comments.**_

_**Just note…if you don't like my fics…(subject or my writing) please just stop reading or don't post a comment.**_

_**I'm not saying don't post at all, if you have legit constructive (note: CONSTRUCTIVE) criticism, I gladly accept.**_

_**You don't know what I go through to post these stories... or why. I post to get everything out, to share, to make people laugh or cry or get angry... I'm going through alot of S**t and Fic helps. Please don't take this away from me. **_

_**Trying something new with an OFC…**_

_**Reid comment enjoy**_

_**Can you lie next to her **_

_**and give her your heart, **_

_**your heart?  
As well as your body, **_

_**and can you lie next to her **_

_**and confess your love, **_

_**your love?**_

Morgan stares up at the ceiling as she shifts. Gina, soft curves and butter skin.

Morgan stares at the ceiling trying to explain to himself why.

Why he was putting her through this.

She blinks awake, sleepy stirring as hazel eyes search Morgan's face.

"What baby?" her voice is scratchy with sleep as Morgan sits up.

"Nuthin' babe, go back to sleep." he murmurs soothingly and she sinks back into the pillow, drifting back to sleep.

He slips from under the covers, reaching on the side of the bed for his boxers; he slips them on silent, as if not to disturb Gina.

He pads to the bathroom, staring at the reflection in the mirror.

He braces himself against the sink, staring at the man in the mirror. Pathetic. Just pathetic.

Morgan scrubs a hand across his face.

He knows he doesn't love her, that his heart is somewhere else...with someone else.

And it isn't fair to her, to himself.

He flicks on the shower to get ready for work.

_**As well as your folly **_

_**and can you kneel before the king**_

_**and say 'I'm clean', 'I'm Clean'?**_

_Reid grabs his satchel, the soft leather molding into his hands. This is not a good day._

_The ghosting tendrils of addiction sink into the crevasses in his brain, wrapping him in a lover's embrace._

_He wants to use so badly._

_He wants to erase the harsh emotions scrubbing across his tender skin like obsidian._

_He feels too much, too hard too fast for him to breathe, for his heart to catch itself from falling._

_Reid would be telling Morgan about this, but he's happy with Gia. Gia doesn't favor Reid much and she has told him as much. Reid's kept his distance out of respect. But right now, he's hurting and doesn't know who to go to. Morgan was his pillar and now he's just stone._

_Reid grabs the toast of the kitchen table; his battered copy of Ovid's Metamorphosis and heads out the door._

_He pushes the thought out of his mind. He has to catch the metro._

_**But tell me now **_

_**where was my fault,**_

_**in loving you with my whole heart?**_

**Gia fingers the cold side of the bed. **

**Derek Morgan's off to save the world again, leaving her alone, yet again.**

**She knows.**

**She knows that he doesn't love her, and yet...she stays. **

**Why?**

**Because he's a good man, despite all the secrets (he won't tell him about his childhood,) the fact that he's in love with his best friend. **

**Everything always comes back that...him.**

**The walking encyclopedia.**

"**Reid does this," or "the kid, he..."**

**When the phone rings, it's that...kid, and Morgan gets this look on his face, this light that he's never had for her. Ever.**

**And when he needs Morgan, Derek goes running, damn her and the rest.**

**But what burns her most is the nickname.**

**What straight man calls their assumingly straight best friend 'Pretty Boy.'**

**There's an issue that she can't shake.**

**Der called out his name as he came.**

**HE CALLED OUT THAT FAG'S **

**GIA! NAME WHILE INSIDE HER. **

**While in bed with her. While making love to her.**

**That wasn't the first time and it won't be the last.**

**It happens all the time, his name slipping past Der's lips as he addresses her.**

**Gia.**

**She knows it's time for her to go. **

_**So tell me now**_

_**where was my fault, **_

_**in loving you with my whole heart?  
**_

_Reid stirs the fourth packet of sugar into his coffee. He needs more to wake him up…he had one of 'those' nights._

_A hand slips across his neck, warm, strong…Reid holds back a purr as he leans into the touch._

"_Mornin' Pretty Boy." Morgan says with a smile. He's way too close, cheek brushing Reid's hair as he reaches around him to grab a coffee mug. Reid's electrified as Morgan pulls away._

"_Good Morgan, Morning…" Reid's brow furrows as the words jumble off his tongue._

_Morgan laughs…his smile doesn't quite reach the eye._

"_One of those nights?" Morgan asks quietly, concern pulling at his face._

"_No..." Reid starts to lie but thinks better of it."Yeah. It's pretty bad." His mouth twitches into a frown._

"_You would think with all the book smarts I would be able to beat this, but my body…it betrays me. It's…hard." Reid whispers as Morgan pulls Reid into a hug. Reid rests his head against Morgan's shoulder._

"_Kid, you know you should have called or something. I know"-_

"_Morgan, your girlfriend hates me. And I wouldn't want to"-_

"_Gia's a big girl, she can understand that you're a friend who's going through some…things and needs some help." _

"_She hates me Morgan, she told me."_

"_What?" Morgan pulls back from Reid, looking him in the eye._

"She knows that I love you Morgan. I mean can you blame her. I…" Reid thinks as Morgan searches his face.

"_Pretty Boy-" _

"_It's okay Morgan, I can deal with that. I'm a big boy." Reid says with a huge smile. Morgan laughs, squeezing him tight again before ruffling his hair._

"_I'm sorry Kid, I should have seen that." Morgan tense a bit, Reid sighs grabbing his coffee and downing it._

_**Her white blank page **_

_**& a swelling rage, rage**_

**Gia paces Morgan's apartment as the phone rings.**

**She yanks it off the receiver and answers.**

"**Derek?" She screams.**

"**So it's full name now?" Morgan's voice is calm. "You told Pretty Boy to stay away from me?"**

"**You call because of that? You are unfucking believable!" She cries as she flings more clothes into a bag.  
"You care more about that piece of shit that me."**

"**You're jealous of Reid?" Morgan shoots back.**

"**No, I'm angry because he's all you ever talk about. I'm angry because you touch him more than you touch me. I'm fuckin' pissed because you fuck me but SAY HIS NAME? What the hell am I supposed to think?" Her voice shakes.**

**Morgan's silent, breathing sharp in the static charge over the phone, connected by the thinnest of wires that's ready to snap.**

"**Nothing to say? I'm done. I can't…I won't take second place to that bastard-"**

"**Say another bad thing about him…bye Gia." Morgan flicks his cell off.**

**Gia stares at the phone, dead tone raping her ear.**

_**You did not think**_

_**when you sent me to the brink, **_

_**the brink  
**_

Morgan breaks out in a cold sweat.

HE just…

For Reid?

No, she pushed him over the edge.

No, he was always there just looking for a way out.

One hundred and two pounds lifted off his shoulders.

Morgan looks up to catch Reid staring at him.

Reid blushed deeply before scurrying away.

Morgan closes his eyes…everything's gonna work out.

_**You desired my attention **_

_**but denied my affections, **_

_**affections  
**_

**Gia screams, Clooney growls and snarls at her. **

**The bastard just broke up with her.**

**She always knew…and yet she stayed.**

**No more. She's done.**

**Clooney barks.**

**She never liked the stupid dog anyway.**

_**So, tell me now **_

_**where was my fault, **_

_**in loving you with my whole heart.  
**_

_Reid fidgets with files on his desk, the B.A.U just waking itself._

_Reid looks up to find Morgan staring at him._

"_Hey?" Reid whispers._

"_Hey." Morgan says back, a nervous smile on his face._

"_Was that…" Reid asks._

"_She broke up with me…or I did. I' m not even sure what happened._

"_You didn't have to. I mean you loved her right?" Reid' s voice is precariously close to breaking._

_So' s his heart._

"_No. I didn't." Morgan whispers, breathless._

_Reid looks straight at Morgan, holding his breath._

"_No?" He squeaks._

"_No. Pretty Boy. I love you Reid. I just didn't…know how to come clean. Well, that's done now." Morgan turns on his heels to walk away._

"_Morgan?" Reid calls after him._

"_Yeah?" Morgan whispers._

"_Ditto." Reid blushes. Damn, he wishes he had his hair to hide behind right now._

"_Good." Morgan smiles, heading towards Garcia's office._

_**Lead me to the truth **_

_**and I will follow you with my whole life**_

_Reid smiles to himself. _

_Morgan loves him?_

_Morgan loves him._

A/N: So….what'd you think.

Still wanna hear your deep thinky thoughts.


	2. Little Lion Man

**I own nothing...**

**I've been sitting on this for a minute.**

**Have I told you I have a addiction to Mumford and Sons?**

**And reviews.**

**hope you enjoy this...**

Reid's purple scarf billowed in front of him as he exits the Metro, the settling light glinting across little store fronts and quirky shops.

Reid hunched over as the wind whittled him to the bone. He felt his phone vibrate in his coat pocket- the faint melody of "Little Lion Man" tickled his ear.

He smiled; Morgan's ring-tone.

"Hey, didn't I just talk to you, what...twenty minutes ago?" A light lithe in his voice as he cocked his head, propping his cell phone between ear and shoulder as he kept soldiering on towards home.

"Yeah smart ass," Morgan retorted playfully, " I was callin' to see if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee with me. I'm-"

"Bored?" Reid scoffed as he rounds the corner.

"That's part of it. But when do I really need an excuse to hang out with you Pretty Boy?" Reid chuckled at Morgan's sincerity.

"After a bad date...you want to get out of something...shall I keep going?"

"Come on man, that's not fair..."

"Give me the address and I'll be there."

"Or I could come and pick you up." Morgan said Reid told him where he was.

"I know." Morgan say said simply. Reid looked up to see Morgan pulled up next to him.

"Get in." Morgan teased as Reid hung up the phone.

"In our line of work, this could be considered creepy, stalking behavior...it's a wonder none of us have snapped." Reid said as he puts on his seat belt.

"Well Reid, you're a magnet for trouble. Somebody's gotta look out for you." Morgan stroked Reid's cheek.

"Like a dark knight in shining armor?"Reid grinned. Morgan mirrored him.

"Somethin' like that."

"Oh, my own personal savior. I shall reward you with a kiss, my brave sweet knight!" Reid said with dramatic flourish as he kissed Morgan sweetly on the lips. Morgan smirked, but time froze; a figure standing across the street catching his eye.

Gia? Morgan breathed, heart squeezing tight. A bloody knife glints in the waning sunlight. Her lips twisted in a wicked sneer.

And in a flash, she's gone...slipping through the crowd again.

Morgan's heart hammered against his chest as he gripped Reid tight.

Gia?

**A/N: So...i thought this was going to be fluffy, but I can't stay away from the...angst. I have three chapters planned, maybe more? **

**Hopefully I can update tonight...**

**But FIRST...Got to keep the ball rolling. **

**You know what to do. **

**Review, PLEASE and thank you :)**


	3. Timshel

**Never realized how depressingly awesome MCR's three cheers for sweet revenge was.**

**Scary...**

**I own nothing...**

**Reid /slash/review/slash/enjoy...I dare you.**

"Morgan, you've got to calm down." Reid whispers as Morgan paces the waiting room, the walls crisp white and sterile.

"Reid, who could...I mean she- He didn't do anything to her, I did. Take it out on me!" Morgan pounds his fist against the wall.

Reid wraps his arms around Morgan's trembling frame, trying to absorb the tension, the grief and worry mounting at a crest; and when it finally tumbles down, it's gonna clear them away.

Morgan's chest heaves as he holds back a sound.

"It's not your fault. She's the one who took her frustration out on Clooney. She's passive aggressive, we see that. She's just trying to get to you the best way she knows how." Reid murmurs as Morgan relaxes.

"The wounds were shallow, no major damage. I know..." Reid's words glance over Morgan's ears. "I know that doesn't make it any easier to swallow, but that's something right?" Reid looks Morgan in the eyes. Morgan slowly nods.

Reid's skin itches with the need to use. The smell of the hospital, the buzz of doctors, nurses and techs...this animal hospital probably has ketamine to dull the feeling, to sleep, to...loose yourself.

This is not about Reid. Clooney and Morgan. It's about them.

"I'm going to make a call." Reid whispers as he pulls away from Morgan.

"Okay. I'll be...here." His body sags as he sinks into a plushy waiting chair.

Reid steps out a side door and makes his call.

One ring, two, three (_pick up pick up pick up_) four, five...

"Hello my wonderful G-man. What's up?"

"Um, Garcia. I know we're not at work, but can you find someone for me?" Reid whispers into the phone.

"Sure...a baddie?"

"Yes Garcia. Name, Gia Brooks." Reid say.

"Isn't that Morgan's...ex?" Garcia says with a slight smirk in her voice.

"She stabbed Clooney." Reid sighs, scrubbing a palm across his face.

"Oh my...Is he alright? What...who would do such a thing to such a sweet, lovable puppy..." Garcia's voice is filled with apology as her fingers fly across the keyboard.

"Garcia, he's a fully grown dog, not a puppy. But I know what you mean. He's the only dog that actually liked me right off the bat. I think it's the socks. He likes to gnaw on them?" Reid's mouth twitches with the mention.

"I mean I know she's unstable and all that jazz...but seriously? What the friday?"Garcia laments as the information pulls up.  
"Okay, she's just...your phone." Garcia's voice cuts out as the his phone beeps.

"Garicia?"Reid's voice is high.

"Got it." Garcia starts the trap and trace...thank goodness for their jobs.

"Gia?" Reid picks up the line."

Gia's voice hisses out.

"You fucker... I told you to stay away from him...from us. You...Bitch. It's your fault. You'll pay."

"Hello?" Reid's stomach plummets as the dead tone raped his ear.

"I'm sorry G-man, it wasn't enough." Garcia reports.

"It's okay. I think I know where to find her. Thanks baby girl." Reid says, Garci snorts.

"Saying thank you for the three of us." Reid explains simply.

"Keep them safe Reid?" Garcia.

"I will." Reid assures her.

"Stay safe for me Reid? For both the boy's sake?" She whispers. Reid hums.

"Can't promise you that." Reid deadpans.

"Kick that skinny witch's ass." Garcia says. Reid laughs.

"Talk to you soon Garcia." Reid says. Garcia says her goodbye and they both hang up.

Gia has to pay.

**A/N: I think i'm doing this right...my computer ate this chapter twice... SAVE YOUR HARD WORK! (I'm a bit loopy. Need something to make me sleep (happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts.)**

**better chap. 'morrow? Crossing fingers tight.**

**Please make my morning and review. (nothing like a inbox full o' reviews) **

**thank you all for everything.**


	4. Thistles and Weeds

**So...this is a weird chapter...**

**I don't know where this came from, I had totally different plans for Gia and Reid's big show down... but this came out instead.  
Tell me what you think...Definate M-Rate for situation and language.**

**If you don't like, don't read please.**

**Thank you all for the read and review.**

**I'm so frickin' cold. Is it spring yet?**

**Reid review and enjoy!**

Morgan looks up blurry eyed. Reid makes his way into the waiting room.

"Morgan? I'm gonna leave for a moment. Garcia's going to come and stay with you. Is that okay?" Reid asks.

"Sure Pretty Boy, go ahead. I'll be fine." Morgan stands and Reid hugs him. Morgan grips him tight, kissing him sweetly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Reid looks at Morgan as he nods.

"Are you?" Morgan asks softly. Reid's mouth quirks in a smile.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Reid says quickly. " I love you. You do know that right?"

"I know Reid. I love you too." Morgan sighs as he lets Reid go.

"Be safe okay?" Morgan says, looking Reid in the eye. They smile. "I know your tract record...trouble _finds _you." Morgan teases; a ghost of a smile graces Reid's lips as he backs out of the room.

_**/**_

_**Reid closes the door of the cab, the night hanging heavy on him. **_

_**Not even the stars are out tonight.**_

_**His heart slams against his rib cage as he makes his way towards his apartment.**_

_**He reaches for the gun in his holster as he opens his front door. **_

_**The apartment is dark, lifeless.**_

_**He flicks on the light in the dirt room... nothing.**_

_**He makes his rounds through the house,illuminating his space.**_

_**Living room, kitchen, linen room, library, office...nothing but books and worn furniture.**_

_**The bed room door's cracked. He levels his gun at the door as he nudges the door open with his foot.**_

_**Gia lay across his bed, skin almost translucent in the glow thrown from the lamp.**_

"_**Doctor Spencer Reid...We've had the pleasure of meeting before haven't we? Under different circumstances yes, but the pleasure all the same." Her smile's a bit crooked as she plays with a pair of Reid's "matched" socks. A crimson red and a pooh bear striped never lowers his gun.**_

"_**You know, I was there when Morgan brought these. He thought they were "cute." He never loved me, you know?" She looks up at Reid.**_

_**Reid swallows. "Gia-"**_

"_**You know that right. All the time he was fucking me, he was thinking of you. You knew that didn't you?"**_

"_**Gia-"**_

"_**Wipe my god damn name from your mouth. You piece of shit! How could...what does he see in you?" Gia hissses as she stares him up and down.**_

_**She flings herself at Reid, who flinches back, ready to fire.**_

_**She presses herself against Reid, eyes wide and chest heaving in the strain of her grief.**_

_**She rubs her breast against his chest.**_

"_**You don't have fuckin' tits...no curves-" She screams, "but neither of you want that? All ab out the ass..."She grabs Reid's crotch and squeezes-**_

"_**Tiny prick..." She scoffs as Reid grunts, pushing her away.**_

"_**Gia Derek doesn't want you.. We've already established this. What did you accomplish by hurting Clooney?" Reid says levelly.**_

"_**It felt...soooo good." She moans, closing her eyes.**_

_**Reid stomach turns a bit as she starts to tug at her shirt.**_

"_**Gia the authorities are on their way." Reid states as her eyes fly open."You need help."**_

"_**What, you can't take care of me yourself? How in the hell are you on the job if you're a damn junkie? A fucking tweaker?" She hisses. Reid's insides boil over.**_

"_**I-" **_

"_**And Derek would coddle your ass. I should have known. Sleeping with a grown ass man, when he had perfection right here." She finishes removing her shirt, reveling creamy skin beneath marred with nicks and bruises. The scratches stand in high relief, angry red as bits of blood flake.**_

_**Reid suppresses a gasp.**_

_**Gia bites her lip. "Like what you see?" she whispers, her eyes alight with anger.**_

"_**you need help." Reid whispers, hoarse.**_

"_**Every one has all the fuckin suggestions, but no one cares to actually help. Want to help me Spencer? You did steal my man. I think you owe me." She grabs at the gun and he pushes hack hard. She scrabbles back up, scratching and biting. A good swipe lands against Reid's eye, making a slight gouge in his brow, blood trickling down.**_

_**She hisses as Reid gets a hold on her, pinning her to the ground. **_

"_**Get the hell off me. Get off!" She thrashes under his grip.**_

_**Familiar blue and red lights swirl around the room as doors slam and heavy boot tramp their way into the house.**_

_**Reid doesn't let go until the medics and police pull him off. Reid shutters at the loss of heat from her warm body. **_

_**His body sags, his heart hammering against his temple.**_

_**A medic drags them away, Gia being covered with a blanket. She lets her body loll as she stares at Reid with empty eyes.**_

_**Trouble always finds him.**_

_**The medic's latex makes him nervous...dilaudid.**_

_**The fire burns through his stomach...he needs to use.**_

_**He shuts his eyes tight as the medic cleans the wound.**_

_A/N: So Gia's off to Looney Tunes and Reid's got a ...craving. Morgan and Garci's at Clooney's side...where to go from here?_

_I would like to hear what everyone thinks of the story so far. _

_PLEASE*Crosses Fingers* I'd love you forever more!_


	5. December

**I own nothing...if they did, Reid and Morgan would be cuddled on the jet. Happy times...**

**Why do you spite me CM?**

**So...forewarning, this is going to be a downer.**

**song lyrics: Lydia-December (great song, great band) :)**

**I want to thank every one for their support- I don't think you understand what your words actually do for me...**

**The feeling of opening up my inbox to find it full of reviews...it makes me love what we do- share so much more than stories. It's amazing, the stories woven here...thank you all so much for this.**

**'nough of my dribbles...Reid review enjoy?**

_It sits on his chest like a fat cat...he can't breathe._

_It claws at the center of his brain,making his thoughts muddled as he puts one foot in front of the other._

_It won't let go._

_He can't shake his weakness._

_He wants to..._

_He has to..._

_He needs to use._

_**So it was four or five of everything, as you are no good.  
I saw it through the frame and through my face.  
Covering my eyes, because we are nothing,  
**_

The EMT daubed at the gash above Reid's brow; Reid flinched at the sting of the antiseptic. The EMT's touch was gentle, voice smooth as Reid sat patiently, waiting for him to finish with his work.

He reminded Reid of Morgan, rumbling voice like svelte velvet, gentle touches and caring eyes. Reid shivers at the contact; his heart squeezing tightly as he let go.

Reid nodded a thank you, waiting in the wings to question Reid, to take his statement.

_**And never quite the same from a black and white summer.  
With photographs that showed our rails and razorblades.  
I think it cured my pain, again.  
**_

_Reid reviews the routes of administration in his mind as he walks...heading nowhere fast._

_Oral: 20-30 minutes to take effect_

_Smoking: 5- 10 seconds (Fastest way to feel a high)_

_Injection: I.V. -Intravenous (second fastest (also most dangerous)_

_ subcutaneous (shot on skin( also known as skin popping)_

_ intramuscular _

_Mucus membrane absorption: (nasal, genital, anal insertion, nipples)_

_Topical_

_**Promise you will go down my neck.  
Just like those pills and your cigarette.  
**_

Reid's lifeless as he recounted the chain of events. It's always like him to find the trouble. To bury his face deep in it.

He remembers the way Gia's skin burned against his skin, the sickly sweet smell of woman and evil wafted through him. He remembers the swipe of Gia's paw against his face, her swelling rage of the injustice, the wrong that was committed against her.

He remembers the scratches, the raised goosebumps as she throws herself against him, the harsh cries like panicked sirens surrounding him.

He tells the officer what he remembers and the officer takes it all in.

He thanks Reid and Reid nods, ready to get out of there.

His apartment is defiled, and he can't stand it. He has to clear his head.

He waits until the medics and officers disperse, leaving him utterly alone in the silence.

_**So as my fingers curl,  
I move my lips just so you won't have to.  
Damn it you clever girl,  
your style is keeping you from sleep.  
**_

_He wants the drugs. He needs the drugs. He wants to go numb, shut down for a little bit, to get out of his head for a little while...let it slow until there is nothing but the shallow breathing and weak pulse...until everything stops...and everything restarts again._

_His skin crawls with need!_

_His fingers twitch as he reaches for his phone. As he dials the first number on speed dial._

_One ring...two-__**  
**_

_**It's one more and I'm free,  
oh we've been so lucky,  
yeah, we've been so likely to lose.  
So give in, let's give in.  
**_

"_Hey Pretty boy...are you-"_

"_How's Clooney?" Reid's voice is drawn, tight as he anchors himself with the sound of Morgan's breathing._

"_He's on the mend. They've given him some type of sedative to help with the pain, so he's out cold._

_How are you holding up?" Morgan's voice tinted with concern._

"_I-I could be b-better."Reid shakes his head, dread filling his gut as he walks slow, steps plodding in a sorry march to nowhere fast._

"_Reid, what's wrong?" Reid's mouth twitches as he pictures Morgan sitting upright in a hospital chair, all ears._

_Reid can't..._

_**It's all suicide if I hide  
Because you are everywhere I look and in my skin.  
I taste your neck and lips just from breathing in.  
Let's call it off, kid. **_

"_Gia...she...I-I need to...I need it Morgan. I'm weak-" Reid's voice is hollow as he chokes back sobs that rush to his throat. He can't be strong for himself. He's being selfish,only about his needs when Morgan needs him more._

_This isn't balanced and Reid doesn't know how to deal._

"_Shhh...it's okay Reid. Calm down, please, for me?" _

_Reid squeaks as he remembers. Remembers what it was like to withdrawl, the ache and the harshness of feelings; as if he was scrubbed across gravel, cut and bruised in the worst of ways. The tremors and shakes, the headaches that split his head wide. _

_And Morgan held him through it all. The vomit and sweat, the fever and the crash, the stink and the tears that bathed his skin. The fear..._

_Morgan sat through it all, cuz that's what friends are for. _

_That's what he's here for._

_**But through the window you reach for the cold.  
But the door is so much closer,  
and the sun has sold itself to the land  
and all over my skin.  
No! No!  
Stop it, stop him.  
**_

"_Kid?" Morgan's voice is sharp as Reid shutters out of his thoughts._

_Was it worth loosing what he hasn't even had the chance to discover with Morgan?  
Selling his happiness for a bit of a buzz, a high that lasts for less than an hour and the horrible crash that follows as he reaches his homeostasis once again._

_What he misses the most was the contact...the skin on skin as Morgan held him tight, never letting go, even as Reid drifted in and out of fitful waking and half sleep._

_He misses Morgan more than the drug, the forgetting._

_He wants more than the drugs can ever give._

_**So what, so what, we all were afraid.  
So this I ,swear I know, it's not the chemicals.  
You are off my mind, I finally got away.  
You said it's such a life to remember,  
so come on, and we'll sleep away December.  
**_

"_Morgan?" Reid croaks, voice shaken as he stares up at a buzzing lamplight._

"_Yeah Reid?" Morgan breathes, silence wrapping tightly around them._

"_I need...you. I need a-" His voice falters as he bites the inside of his cheek, as he tries not to scream._

"_Pretty Boy where are you?"_

"_I need you to hold me tight and never let go." Reid's voice is broken as he sobs hard. _

_The crash before the calm, the tug of sleep trying so hard to pull him under._

_Not yet...he needs Morgan to be there with him, curled up tight within each other...needs something to hold on to._

_**It was you, bringing your white company.  
Oh, bringing the night, so it seemed.  
And we will never sleep again.  
So as you walk through the door,  
and yell, "I'm never coming back here."  
It's over, we are still nothing.**_

Reid sighed as Morgan wrapped his arm around Reid's waist.

Morgan kissed Reid's neck as Reid snuggles deep into his touch.

"I'm glad you're safe Pretty Boy." Morgan murmurs sleepily as Reid smiles, lacing their fingers together.

"I'm glad you're safe. Clooney too." Reid drawls as he yawns.

"Yeah, should be home tomorrow. He's a tough cookie...both my boys are." Reid felt Morgan as Morgan nuzzles the nape of Reid's neck.

Reid let out a sleepy giggle as Morgan kissed Reid lightly.

"Come on now, sleep. We'll talk more mornin'." Morgan yawns, pulling Reid closer.

Reid mumbles goodnight as they both drift off in each others arms.

This is how it should always be.

**A/N: so...yeah, 'm not so sure about this chap. I've been scribbling this one for a while.**

**What'd you think? **


End file.
